


Disasters in the Dog Park

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: The Adventures of Two Emotionally Compromised Imbeciles [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, both Steel and Cy are disaster gays who don't know how to feeling right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz





	Disasters in the Dog Park

The second time it happens he is expecting it. Spoon barks and runs towards Cyrus, but he simply sidesteps Spoons attempt at flattening him, much like his old name.

“Hello again,” He grins and kneels in front of Spoon accepting the love and excitement that is forced upon him. “We need to stop meeting like this.” He laughs as Spoon licks his face, practically crawling into his lap. You’ve never seen him look this happy.

He looks over at you,  “Hey Chen.  How’s it going?” His eyes are still shining, smile still on his face. That smile aimed in your direction is a deadly weapon. You feel your body tense. It takes a moment for you to respond, for you to calm your mind and slow your racing heart.

“Spoon. Come.” He obeys your command with a complaining grumble. You sigh, returning your gaze to Cyrus. He is standing now, brushing the dirt from his clothes. The smile is already gone. You feel a twinge of sadness.  _He should smile more, it’s a good one._  The thought makes you freeze. You eye Cyrus cautiously. He isn’t looking at you, still focused on picking off the stray grass and dirt from his black clothing. He is not in your mind. He didn’t catch that thought, or if he did he shows no sign of it.

“How do you wear that many dark clothes in this weather?” He looks up at you startled by the sudden question.

“Oh that’s simple.” He holds up a hand to count the reasons off on his fingers as he speaks. “One, I don’t go outside much if I can avoid it. Two, air conditioning is a life saver. And three, you kind of get used to it?” The smug smirk he throws your way makes your heart beat slightly faster. You start walking again, Spoon trotting along beside you.

“Would you like some company?” He starts walking with you.

“I have company.”

A soft chuckle that makes your skin crawl and hair stand on end, but not because it’s unpleasant, quite the opposite actually. “Yes I suppose you do. May I join you anyways?”

You look over at him. He still has that smirk on his face. You eyes drop to his lips.  _What would it be like to kiss him?_  You snap your eyes away, feeling the muscles in your jaw jump as your teeth clench. You force your shoulders to relax.

“If you’d like.” Another glance. He shows no sign of registering the thought. Either he is respecting your privacy, or he is a good actor. That thought is unnerving. You want it to be the first one, but you believe it to be the second.

“I would.” He puts his hands in his pockets and walks silently beside you. You find yourself looking at him again. No matter how many times you see him you are always surprised by how small he is. The top of his head doesn’t even come up to your shoulder. He frowns still looking straight ahead. He definitely caught that one.

Slowly he turns his head to look at you, his lips pursed like he ate something sour.  _Cute_. “What?” He asks bristling.

You don’t answer, looking at him in confusion at the vague question. He sighs. “Chen, you’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes or so. You must have a reason, so what is it?”

“You’re just… really small.” The words escape your lips before you even realised you’ve said anything.

His eyes narrow, his arms crossing tightly across his chest, not threatening but defensive. He looks like a porcupine with its quills on edge, adorable but also dangerous.

“Look,” he says stopping right in front of you poking you in the chest. “I know I’m small Chen.” His eyes narrow even more, a kitten hissing. “I don’t need you,” another jab. “to remind me of that fact.” He turns, flipping his hair over his shoulder with a little ‘hmph,’ as he crosses his arms and walks away. Not angrily, but mildly agitated and almost… playful? Is he pouting?

As you start walking you can’t help but notice how messy his hair is, like he just woke up. Does he ever brush it?  _It looks so soft._ You have the sudden desire to run your hand though it. You wonder if he would lean into the touch or shy away from it. You wonder a lot of things. None of which you want to think of at all, much less in his presence.

You smile softly and your shoulders relax as you watch of the tiny, agitated, pouting man in front of you, Spoon plodding along happily by his side.  _The traitor_. You follow behind them the rest of the way to the dog park. After one last look at you, as if to make sure it’s okay, Spoon bolts to play with the other dogs.

Cyrus chuckles. “I wish I had that much energy.” He looks back over his shoulder at you, his expression soft. Is he blushing? No, it’s probably just the heat.

You habitually turn the leash over in your hands. “So do I.” You walk over to one of the benches in the shade and take a seat. Cyrus sits next to you, close enough that you can feel the heat radiating off of his body.

A stray piece of hair falls into his face. It would be so easy to just reach out and… you do before you can even think about it. He startles slightly at the touch turning to look at you as you gently tuck the hair behind his ear. Your hand lingers, lightly resting against the side of his face. He leans into it cautiously, eyes fluttering shut, lips slightly parted.

He swallows slowly opening his eyes again to look at you. His pupils blown wide, lust. You want to kiss him. He wants you to. You can see his pulse racing in his neck, you hear yours roaring in your ears. You lean in slowly giving him time to pull away if he wants. He doesn’t. You close the distance feeling his shaky breath against your lips right before they meet.

He surges forward to meet you. His arms wrapping tightly around your neck pulling you close as you lift him up to set him on your lap.  _He is so light._  The kiss is anything but gentle, full of desperation and need. You didn’t realise you wanted this that badly. You hold him tightly, almost afraid to let go.

You don’t know how much time has passed when a loud bark startles the both of you. You forgot where you were. By the look on Cyrus’s face so did he. His eyes go wide as he slowly realises what just happened. His face, ears and what you can see of his neck turn a deep shade of red. This time you know for a fact that it’s not from the heat.

Frantically he disentangles his limbs for yours, nearly tripping in his haste to stand. “I um… I gotta go.” He turns and leaves without giving you a chance to protest. You look at Spoon and scratch his head, giving him a treat before clipping on his leash to walk home, still in shock over what just happened.

* * *

Off in the distance a predatory grin spreads across Ortega’s face as they turn to Angie. “We are so going to mess with them about this right?”

Her grin is just as vicious. “Oh absolutely.”


End file.
